


All That Mattered

by ICRWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: :(, :), Depression, F/F, I think that’s all, Lightly mentioned bees, Metions of alcohol, Reunion, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICRWBY/pseuds/ICRWBY
Summary: Willow Schnee is proud of the strides she’s made in restoring the Schnee Manor and name. She plans to bring back the tradition of monthly parties at the Schnee Manor open to all.
Relationships: Willow Schnee/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All That Mattered

It had been almost a year since the long awaited death of Jacques Schnee and the Schnee Manor, name, and reputation was steadily being restored to its former glory. Willow had been sober for around ten months and she was happy for the first time in thirty years. Happy had become such a foreign word to her and it took her months to rediscover it. 

Willow’s current efforts were pointed to two things; Restoring her father’s program in which children would write what they wanted for Winter Solstice and they would receive and bringing the old liveliness of the manor back. Everything was ready for Solstice and the Schnee Manor had gone through many renovations. After many months of renovations she had finally thought it was time for the final step within her control. A party. She had was hosting a massive party open to the public tonight. 

When she was a child the Schnee’s hosted one every month. The tradition had died when Nickolas had fell ill and she was going to resurrect it. The parties had always been very grand but in a way that attracted a variety of people. From people that lived in the neighboring mansions to people from the slums of Mantle everyone loved Nickolas Schnee’s party. The group that perhaps loved them the most was students attending Atlas Academy and, despite the fact that it was her father throwing the parties, Willow’s team was not exempt. 

Team WIMS was the best of their class. The team consisted of Willow Schnee, Issac Norris, Marina Palmer, and Sarah Graves. They got along great while at Atlas. Issac and Marina were like siblings and to Willow and Sarah was Willow’s closest friend. 

“Friend” was an understatement and if you asked Issac and Marina. They would tell you that they had walked in on Willow and Sarah in some compromising positions with a wink. If you asked Willow and Sarah, though, they were just friends. Friends who were almost never seen apart. Friends who fell asleep, cuddling, in the same bed when there was another available. Friends who kissed sometimes. Just friends. That’s all. 

Willow snapped back to reality to the sound of the door opening. 

“Mother, are you ok? You look like you have a fever?” Whitley said, sitting in the chair next to her. 

Willow felt her cheeks and forehead and then quickly took a drink of water that had been sitting next to her, knowing damn well why she was blushing. “Oh, I’m fine, Whitley.”

“Winter called and said her and Weiss are on their way.” Whitley said, “Winter said that you weren’t picking up your scroll. She was getting worried.”

“I’m fine. I guess I was just so lost in thought that I didn’t notice. I’ll call her back to assure her that I’m ok.”

And so she did her and Whitley went down to the foyer wait for not only Winter and Weiss but also the list of people that were invited to come early. The remainder of this list was Team WIMS. 

Issac and Marina came in like a hurricane some time after Weiss and Whitley. Their greeting was warm and very loud. Just like how they had always been. 

“So, Schnee, did you invite Graves?” Issac said. The man was incapable of calling people by their first names.

“I invited the both of you. Why wouldn’t I invite her?” Willow said. She knew what he was trying to do. She might actually let him try if her children weren’t in the same room.

“I’m surprised Sarah didn’t get an invite for any earlier.” Marina said with a wink, “Or come early on her own accord.”

“I really don’t know what you mean,” Willow said.

“Oh, I think you-“ Issac was cut off by the sound of the door opening. 

Willow stood to greet Sarah. Willow was engulfed in a tight hug that she melted into. 

“It’s nice to see you again,” Willow said, at a perfectly normal volume, moving tighter into the hug.

“I thought he was gonna kill you,” Sarah said, too quiet to even be a whisper. 

“He almost did,” Willow said, just as quiet. Sarah’s hand moved to rest at the back of Willow’s neck. 

The hug had been going on for minutes at this point, Willow and Sarah whispering to each other and pulling each other closer. Weiss leaned over to whisper to Winter. “This hug has gone on far too long to be heterosexual.”

“They haven’t seen each other in years, Weiss. I’m sure it’s nothing,” Winter said. They released from the hug and Sarah moved to hold Willow’s hands. “oh.”

Sarah moved one hand to Willow’s cheek. 

“Oh.”

“See!” Weiss exclaimed. Whitley gave them a look. Weiss leaned over to him. “This is getting more gay by the second and don’t tell me I don’t know what I’m talking about. I lived with Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna for a very long time.”

“I wasn’t going to disagree with you.” Whitley said, nodding in agreement.

The rest of the night passed without a hitch. Willow and Sarah were teased endlessly by their teammates. The Manor was bright and full of people from all social classes. It was a good night overall.

The next morning, Whitley was walking to the dining room to get breakfast. None of the Schnees were morning people and Whitley was not excluded from this. 

Whitley looked up, hearing footsteps and saw not only his mother but also Sarah. He made eye contact with his mother.

“Don’t tell your sisters,” Willow said. Whitley hummed in fake agreement and Willow sighed. 

Later that week Willow and Winter were drinking tea. Willow made a point to do something with each of her children every week. Weiss was sometimes hard to spend time with because she was always traveling and even then she spent more time in Vale then Atlas, but they always made a point to video chat. Whitley liked to walk the streets of Atlas. And Winter liked to sit and drink tea in a small library in the Manor.

They had been drinking their tea in silence. They usually didn’t talk much and if they did it wasn’t about relationships so Willow was quite shocked when her daughter looked up at her and asked, “So is it a bicurious thing or…”

The wording was what surprised her the most.

“No, we were together when we were in the academy,” Willow said quickly.

“Ah, so you’re bis-“

“Yes,” Willow cut her off. She never thought she would have to come out to her daughter but here we are. 

“Why did you split up?” Winter said before taking a drink of her tea.

“I…” Willow stopped and thought for a second, “I don’t remember.”

“So, it wasn’t anything bad?” Winter questioned.

“I don’t know. I think we just stopped having time to see each other as much. She went on a lot of missions and I had to run the company. She might have thought I forgot about her,” Willow said, pouring another cup of tea.

“Do you think you’ll ever get back with her?” Winter asked, “I mean, she seems interested.”

“I don’t know.”

There were a lot of things Willow didn’t know. When she was a teenager she thought she would of had it all figured out by now. She didn’t expect to still be wondering, “Is that girl into me?” but she also didn’t expect her life to go to way it had. 

Sure life was confusing and she really didn’t know anything that was going on, but she was going to take it one day at a time. Hopefully, one day, everything would make sense but that day wasn’t today and likely wouldn’t be tomorrow. It might not even be years from today, but she and her children were safe and happy and she they all had a chance at a better life and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked it!


End file.
